If We Met at a Different Time
by Little Firefly
Summary: Chapter 1 is finally here! next chap will be out in a week. That's where it will get interestin' o!
1. The contract

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon. With that out of the way, please read the story!

"talk" 

'_think_'

**__**

If We Met at a Different Time

Prolouge: The Contract

Cloud stared at the piece of paper in his hands, then to the tall, imposing figure who handed it to him. "So, you're saying, if I fight in this 'tournament', you'll help me?" He looked at the paper again in disbelief. "C'mon, for a tough looking guy like you, this should be a piece of cake. So what do you say, do we have a deal?" Hades smirked down at Cloud, confident on what the answer would be. "There has to be a catch." "Catch, what catch? All you have to do is fight and I'll help you afterwards. Simple as that. Just sign, I know you want to." Cloud sighed and picked up the pen. "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership." 'I think this was a bad idea'.

LF: I finally got a story up! I know my bio says I'm working on a RK/SM x-over, but it's taking a little longer than expected. Sorry that it's so short and that there's no Sailor Moon in this yet, but it's coming! Please review! I need to know how it is before it goes any farther. You can also tell me what you might want in the fic. Sorry, but since this is my first fic, I'm sticking to cannon couples, unless I can think of a good way for them to get together. Gotta' go now! TTFN!!! Ta Ta For Now!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Party

__

Disclaimer: read prologue

Ages:

Ami- 18

Minako- 18

Usagi- 17

Rei- 17

Makoto- 18

Hotaru- 12

Haruka- 19

Michiru- 19

Setsuna- does anyone actually know?

Mamoru-20

Cloud- 22

"Talk"

'_Think'_

Now on with the long awaited chapter 1!

-

****

Chapter 1: The Party

Ding-Dong!

"I'll get it!"

Hotaru ran to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she reached the door, she caught her breath, then opened it for whoever was on the other side….

…and was barreled over by a very excited Usagi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOTARU!" She squealed while almost suffocating the smaller girl in a bear hug.

Hotaru looked over Usagi's shoulder to see a sweatdropping Mamoru smiling at the scene. Since she couldn't really speak in Usagi's death hold, she tried to speak to Mamoru with her eyes. Noticing Hotaru's pleading, almost blue face, he decided to intervene.

"Usako, I think Hotaru-chan would like to be able to breathe again…"

"OH! Sorry about that Hotaru, hehe, I'm just so happy for you!"

Hotaru gulped the much need oxygen into her lungs. '_I'll never take breathing for granted again' _she vowed while turning to smile back at Usagi.

"That's okay, and thanks. I'm actually surprised that you two are on time…"

"Hey! I can be on time when I want to be!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, when there's food involved," a new voice interrupted. They looked in the doorway to see a smirking Rei and a confused Yuuichirou. Rei turned from Usagi to Hotaru and gave her a gentle smile and hug.

"Happy Birthday Firefly," She said, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" from Usagi, then turned to glare at her boyfriend.

"Yuuichirou! Bring the presents inside and close the door!"

"U-Uh Yes Rei-san!" Yuuichirou quickly jumped to attention and ran inside with two wrapped boxes and closed the door.

"It looks like the party is starting in the foyer, doesn't it Haruka?"

Everyone turned to see Michiru and Haruka grinning at the foot of the stairs. Mamoru smiled and said hello to them.

"Huh? What's a Foyer? I thought we were at your house?" Usagi asked. Everyone sweatdropped. Rei growled before whacking Usagi in the head " BAKA OGANGO ATAMA!" she yelled. "OWWW! Mamo-chan Rei's being mean to me!" Mamoru sighed and went to break up the fight. After they had calmed down Michiru led the guests to the living room.

"You can leave the presents here and come to the dining room." After everyone had settled in, the doorbell rang again. Hotaru was a little more hesitant to answer this time, so Haruka went to the door. She came back with Makoto, Ami, and Minako, who had Luna and Artemis in a bag napping. They each gave Hotaru a hug and wished her happy birthday. Michiru then came with the dinner and everyone dug in.

Hotaru smiled while talking to all of her friends. '_I really need to thank Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama for letting me have all of my friends over for my birthday_' this thought then reminded her that not everyone was there. She sighed thinking about Chibi Usa and her Setsuna-mama. Chibi Usa had left for her own time a month ago, right after Makoto's birthday. Setsuna had returned to her duty full time and rarely had time to visit anymore.

'_I wonder what Setsuna-mama is doing right now…_'

-

Cloud sighed in annoyance as he watched Hades' two dumb followers. He still didn't know what they were. One was tubby and pink while the other was skinny and blue. Their names seemed to fit them though. Pain and Panic were currently working on something that they called a 'gummi ship', and it didn't look like they were making any progress, besides getting closer to killing themselves.

Every time they would try to set something onto the ship, the object would 'magically' become attracted to Pain and hit him. Right now he looked like a pink, blue, and purple blob instead of a demon. Cloud had come to the conclusion that the thing was a masochist. Panic on the other hand, looked as though he were about to have a mental breakdown or a stroke. '_Most likely both_' Cloud decided sarcastically.

As entertaining as the two dimwits were, this was getting old. Cloud got up from his relaxed position and went over to the two. He then picked up the attachments for the gummi ship in one hand and put them on. Pain and Panic looked at him angrily for 'finishing' their very important assignment from Hades and started yelling at him… then quickly stopped and started cowering when Cloud glared at them.

"If I didn't help, you two would have been trying to fixing this thing for over a century." He then turned away, ignoring their grumbling and started walking to where he had last seen Hades. He had been working for Hades for well over a month and still hadn't found any clues as to what had happened to him. And it was ticking him off!

Cloud sighed remembering what happened to him before meeting Hades. He had no idea where he was or anything about himself. All he knew was that his name was Cloud and he had to find something very important to him. That was nine years ago. Over the years he had flashes of memories with people that had no faces. There was one person in these visions that made him feel warm and safe. When Hades had made the offer to help him remember this person, he hoped something would happen soon. But the only thing that happened was the visions not coming to him anymore.

'_Something has to come to me sooner or later_' He concluded and went to talk to Hades.

-

AN: HELLO!!! I LIVE! And am now hyped up on sugar o! It's almost been a year since I first posted the prologue, and the first chapter has Finally been made. It would have been sooner if I wasn't so lazy and could decide what's going to happen to the story and not just dream about it! Like I said in the first AN I am most likely stick with cannon couples, unless I get confident enough in my writing. But I'm not splitting up U/M or R/Y! I think Mamoru's been beaten by other authors enough that I don't have to. I actually like him .! And I like R/Y okay too. I know this chapter didn't do much since the two worlds haven't merged, but hopefully that will happen in the next chapter, which will be out in hopefully a little over a week! Please Review! LP out!

TTFN!!! Ta Ta For Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
